Ketika Teme Berulah
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Naruto bingung, frustasi, dan greget melihat kekasihnya yang malah ingin mendatangi Orochimaru sang Missing-nin.. "Teme aku mohon jangan begini. JIka aku salah, katakan apa salahku' SASUNARU/HUMOR gak yakin
_ Ketika Teme Berulah _

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Humor (gagal)

Rate : K

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : Sho-ai, Semi-canon, OOC akut, typo's, DRABBLE ABAL dll..  
.

.

.

.  
a/n: cuma iseng2 aja.. biasa otak gajeku kadang suka seenaknya *dirajam  
.

.

.  
/ Tidak Suka? /  
/ JANGAN DIBACA! /  
.

.

.

.  
~ DrakKnightSong ~  
.

.

.

.  
¤ Happy Reading ¤  
.

.

.

.

"Aku bilang berhenti sampai disitu Teme! Aku tidak sedang main-main. Jika kau masih ingin melanjutkan niatmu untuk berguru pada siluman ular itu. Aku akan menyeretmu secara paksa!" tekan Naruto menatap tajam sesosok remaja tanggung berambut raven dihadapannya. Setelah ia membiarkan teman-temannya menahan para musuh itu dibelakang sana. Naruto tidak akan pernah mengizinkan teman setim-nya pergi begitu saja. Jika diperlukan untuk membuatnya cedera, akan ia lakukan jika itu bisa menyadarkan kembali Sasuke untuk membatalkan niat buruknya.

Mendengus meremehkan. Sasuke yang sudah terobsesi akan niatannya itu. Berbalik menatap nyalang sosok blonde tersebut. "Apa hakmu melarangku, huh? Setelah sekian lama kamu selalu mengkhianatiku sekarang kau malah manahanku pergi?! Apa maumu, NARUTO!" teriaknya, murka. Membuat Naruto tidak kuasa menahan nafasnya.

"Teme katakan padaku apa alasanmu ingin pergi menemuinya? Bukankah disini banyak Guru yang hebat agar bisa membuatmu kuat?" tanya Naruto frustasi menghadapi kelakuan temannya itu.

"Kau mengkhianatiku, dobe" desis Sasuke benci. "DAN AKU MUAK DENGAN KELAKUANMU YANG TIDAK PERNAH BERUBAH!" Naruto tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Secara tidak sadar ia memundurkan langkahnya begitu Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya.

"A-aku mengkhianatimu.. B-bagaimana mungkin?" lirihnya, menciut takut menghadapi kemurkaan teman sekaligus kekasihnya sejak setahun lalu.

Tersenyum mengejek. Sasuke mencengkram erat rahang bergaris kumis itu kuat. "Kau mengkhianatiku berkali-kali. Dan kau masih bertanya kenapa? Cih, lucu sekali" lanjutnya, mendengus kesal.

"AKU MEMANG TIDAK TAHU, TEMEEEE! Berhenti bersikap seperti ini. Aku mohon. Jika aku memiliki salah padamu, jangan hukum aku dengan ini" bisik Naruto, menundukkan wajahnya. Takut.

Terdiam. Bibirnya sekarang malah bungkam melihat sikap ketakutan yang diperlihatkan uke-nya itu. Onyxnya terus memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh mungil itu mulai bergetar ketakutan. Mendesah frustasi. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya lelah.

"Kamu memang tidak mengetahui kesalahanmu, hm?" tanyanya, dingin. Dengan ragu Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan berani Naruto mulai menengadah wajahnya untuk menatap balik onyx kelam itu.

"Beritahu aku.. M-mungkin saja setelahnya aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu" sambungnya, mengusap lembut rahang tegas kekasihnya. Sayang.

"Kamu memakan bengbeng biasa, Dobe. Sedangkan Tousanku memakan bengbeng dingin. Dan aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu. Tousanku diakhirat sana hanya menyetujui itu. Awalnya aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakan syarat utama yang diberikan mendiang Tousan-ku. Tapi semenjak itu Tousan mendatangi dan terus menghantuiku agar aku mencari uke lain yang memakan bengbeng dingin. Dan uke itu adalah Orochimaru sang lagend benbeng dingin. Maafin aku" dan dengan itu Sasuke berlari pergi menjauhi Naruto yang membeku ditempat. Menatap cengo kekasihnya yang mulai hilang dipandangan mata. Mendadak Naruto mengalami loading failed.

Krikk

Krikkk

Krikkk

Krikk

Krikkk

"H-H-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" jerit Naruto kencang. Membuat burung-burung dan hewan yang berada dihutan itu berlari terbirit-birit menjauhinya. "T-teme.. Hiks haruskah kita lantas pisah meski sama-sama suka bengbeng.. TOUSAN KAASAN KENAPA HIDUPKU BEGINI HUWEEEE" tangisnya, meratapi nasibnya yang ditinggal teme tercintanya.

_ END _

jiahhhhh  
apa-apaan ini!  
GYAAAAAA  
*ngumpet dibokong sexy Naruto/dichidori  
hahahahaha  
saya gak tau sbelumnya apa iklan ini udah ada yang make ato blum..  
maafkan aku kalau udah pernah ada yang make tapi seriusan deh ff ini murni dari otak abal2ku..  
jadi maafkan aku buat ff beginian.. *kasih sesajen/plak

oke deh.. see you next ff oneshoot lainnya..

Riview?

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
